Passionate Flames
by AmberLouise92
Summary: ENGLAND UK: Bella and Edward are at a impasse on marriage, with Bella pregnant and Edward's three year old thrown into the mix, can they make it? RATED M FOR LEMONEY GOODNESS
1. To fall in love, You must Befriend first

**Yo! Sup'? I've had this new idea swirling around in my head for a while now, and I'm gonna say that the rest of my stories are gonna be taking a backseat till I finished this one.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but my characters and plot lines are my own... No Stealing! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>-Chapter one-<p>

-To fall in love, you must befriend first-

* * *

><p>It was the cold, harsh light of morning that woke her up, her naked form was peaking out from the big quilt covering her legs. As she rolled over, she caught sight of the beautiful man laying next to her. She sighed in contentment as she snuggled closer to him, his sleeping form peaceful and relaxed. She began to stroke his chest, willing him to wake up so she could look into his big emerald green eyes. He turned to her, his eyes opening and a soft smile playing with his luscious lips. "Hi" he breathed, soft as cashmere, the smile that spread her lips nearly split her face he noted, "hey you, how're you feeling this morning?" She asked, her small frame pressing against his side. He pulled her closer into him, trying to imprint these moments into his memory. Completly ignoring her question, he was always alright with her by his side.<p>

"Can you let me go please? I need to use the bathroom." She giggled, looking up at him through long, thick lashes framing her big blue eyes. He smiled indulgently at her before kissing her forehead and releasing her. As she shimmied out of the bed, he watched her soft curves swaying with movement as she disappeared into the en-suite bathroom.

As Tony lay in their bed, he contemplated his luck over finding this amazing woman, she was everything he'd ever wanted, someone warm and kind, someone to love him implicably, but above all else he wanted acceptance, just someone to take him how he was, his son included. Cayden Anthony Cullen was the most important guy in his life and nothing would change that.

Tony was happy, for the first time in his life and he couldn't bring himself to doubt the desicion to ask Bella to be with him, no matter how much shit it had caused. They'd moved in together just ten months ago, into a three bedroomed penthouse apartment, setting up a bedroom in one room for Cayden and a office in the other so Bella could work from home, she'd done a buisness college course back when she was sixteen and now owned a very successful boutique, La Bella Italia, in the heart of Birmingham. She loved fashion and desiging custom clothes for her more wealthier clientel. Tony on the other hand owned his own construction company, Cullen & son Construction, they made a good living together and spoiled Cayden rotten, for a three year old he was pretty kitted out.

"Tony, baby. Can you hand me that new black dress I made please? I've got a meeting in a few hours." His beauty called from the bathroom, he climbed out of bed, striding towards the walk in wardrobe, he found the dress and got her some matching underwear. He made his way to the bathroom, thrusting the door open and strolling right in without knocking.

"Baby, I got you your clothes but I was wondering if you'd come back to bed. I want to send you off in a good mood today." He huskily whispered into her ear, she shivered involuntarily and moved to press her naked form against his, he splayed a possesive hand across her belly, stroking it and fiddling with the bellybar that protruded from her peircing. She smiled at him in the mirror and decided that it wouldn't be so bad if she went back to bed for another hour. She knew in her heart how lucky she'd been to hold Tony's attention for so long. He'd always been a bit flakey when they were kids, not knowing whether he wanted her or Cayden's mother. She sighed again as he turned her around to face him and captured her lips with his.

Falling into Tony's kisses was as easy as breathing for her. As he wrapped his arms around her waist, she melted into him, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging for dear life. He walked them into the bedroom, breaking the kiss only to see where they were walking, as soon as he reached the bed her laid her down gently and began to kiss her passionatly but softly, lovingly even. Bella moaned as his weight pressed down onto her fully, she loved this feeling, his big, strong arms caging her in from the rest of the world and his strong, muscled body protecting her from any wrong doings. She arched into him fully wanting some form of friction to ease the building tension between her thighs. She whimpered and moaned underneath him, squirming and wriggling.

He knew what she wanted, so he obliged by gently easing two fingers into her hot, wet opening. She moaned and bucked against his hand, he began to stroke her clit with his thumb making her moan louder and her breathing became short pants.

"Tony, please baby. Please." Bella moaned low and long, making him tremble with need. He decided to wait for penertration, instead he removed his fingers and moved her up the bed. She cried out at the loss of contact and frantically searched for his body, making him chuckle at her searching hands. He decided to make her cum before entering her, she loved that, especially when he went down on her. Ever since that first night they shared together a year ago he couldn't believe all of the guys she'd been with had refused to taste her delectable sweetness. He began kissing a trail from her jaw down to her hot, wet mound. His kisses set her on fire and she relished in his nipping and sucking of her skin.

He made his way down her beauitful body slowly, only stopping to take her hardened nipples into his mouth, he finally made it to her beautiful, flat stomach. Kissing across the flat plane of skin he continued on to her shaking legs. Finally coming to rest inbetween her thighs, blowing lightly on her distended nub, she moaned loudly and arched into his face. Tony loved her like this, he loved how free she was, how she let him explore her body. "Tony PLEASE!" She almost screamed, he ignored her and instead kissed the sensitve skin inbetween her thigh and sweet peach. She groaned in frustration as he avoided the hyper-sensitive flesh of her aching, throbbing peach.

"What do you want me to do baby? What do you _need_ from me?" Tony asked her, seductively. Her answer was made up of pants and moans.

"I want you to lick me clean baby, I want to cum on your face." His cock flooded with blood painfully at her words and he hesitated no longer, he licked her slick folds in one long swipe of his toungue, as she lay panting and writhering under his hands. He pulled her knees up over his shoulders and began to flick his toungue over her sensitive bud, "ohhhhhh, fuck! Tony! Ungh! Baby, faster. Don't stop!" Bella moaned long and loud. Tony quickend his toungue, alternating from her clit to her slick opening and back again. Bella's moans of pure ecstasy reverberated around the room, as she came close to her climax Tony began to coax her into screaming like he loved, "come on baby, scream for me. Scream my name when you cum." He told her forcefully.

As Bella heard his words telling her to scream, she came with force, screaming his name and contracting around the fingers he'd entered into her moments before. Her whole body shook with the waves of pleasure surging over her.

Tony lowered her convulsing body back onto the bed and kissed her deeply. "Are you ok baby?" She murmured looking up into his amazingly unique eyes.  
>"Of course baby, I'm always ok with you. I love you." He crooned to her, making her blush.<p>

Tony lent down to kiss her one more time before he eased himself into the dark, slick folds of her sweet peach. They both moaned loudly at how they still fit together like a glove after all this time. She was still as tight as that first night and he was still as hard for her as ever. Tony thrust slowly to begin with, letting her adjust to his size again. She began whimpering in pleasure as he filled her faster and harder, "Tony, oh god! Harder, baby, please harder!" She yelled in pleasure.

After another ten minutes Tony picked up the pace and was driving into her with force close to a pnumatic drill. Drilling her core and inner walls furiously, he felt the familiar tightening in his stomach as Bella felt hers. Soon they were groaning loudly as their sweaty bodies meshed together furiously each on the edge of climaxing, as soon as Bella let out a violent scream of "TONY!" They both came forcefully, shuddering and sliding against each other whilst they rode it out.

Slowing his thrusts to slow, sensual strokes, he looked down upon her beauty, those huge blue eyes, speckled with the fasinating green dashes, her widly curly chocolate coloured locks that fell way past her waist, the way her porcelain skin flushed from arousal. He loved every single beautiful thing about this amazingly selfless woman and he decided to make her his forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tony is Edward ok? He uses his middle name because he hates his father, whom he was named after. Just so you know. :) **

**Cayden is based on my nephew. I just changed his name for the fic. :) Other than that I hoped you enjoyed it and I hope you review :) **

**Love A. xx**


	2. What we want, We don't always get

Soooooo... Chapter two!  
>Disclaimer: S.M Owns All twilight characters and any associating things :)<p>

Enough small talk! As in the words of Coolio: "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww here it goes" :)  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

What we want, we don't always get

* * *

><p>As Bella came down off of her orgamic high, she contemplated where things were headed for her and Tony. Tony knew she'd always dreamed of a fairytale christmas wedding when she was a kid, but after her failed relationship with her ex, Jacob, she didn't believe in marriage nor did she ever want to be engaged again. The thought of another ring on her wedding ring finger made her feel physically sick.<p>

"I love you E.T" Bella whispered to her lover, they'd been in a steady relationship for just under a year and life was damned good.

"C'mon baby, C-man is gonna be here soon. And I've got to pop out for a couple hours to attend this stupid, bloody meeting with the steel-welded knickered women of the fabric world, honestly those girls need to get laid!" Bella giggled to him. Tony knew she was right although he'd never admit it. Smiling at her, he slowly withdrew himself so he could let her up. She whimpered a little at the lost contact but cleared her head quickly. Pasting her 'gameface' on she shuffled to the edge of the bed and stood gracefully walking to the bathroom so she could take her shower.

Whilst Bella was cleaning up, Tony thought about going to her father to ask permission to marry her, he didn't care it was old fashioned, he wanted to do this thing right. He knew there would never be anyone else but her for him. The problem was, was that Bella never spoke to or of her real father Charles Swan. Tony knew the reason why, she hated him, regretted ever finding him because he studiosly ignored her as she him. Then he wondered about Phil, her step-father, whether the princible would still stand if he asked him. He was sure it would. Then he would ask her eighteen year old brother Matthew, this would be a way to link this with Charles.

With his mind made up he jumped out of bed and went to the wardrobe to don his 'dad' outfit. Tanya would be dropping off Cayden in about an hour, enough time for him to make the bed, jump a shower and clean up the living room. Yeah he was totally domesticated, so what? Living with Bella's near OCD had him on his toes everytime he got something wrong cleaning wise. She was totally paranoid about germs around Cayden.

Making his way over to the bathroom, he opened the door and slipped inside. Sauntering over to the shower he pulled back the frosted glass door and stepped in, closing it gently behind him. The sight of Bella in the shower still stopped him in his tracks. He could never get over how beautiful she was, how beautiful she'd always been.

He didn't say a word but proceeded to take his loofah and lather it up with his favourite LYNX body wash.

She heard him enter the shower, and begin to wash himself but fearful of jumping his bones again made Bella keep her eyes on her own meticulous routine. She rinsed her hair and left it to fall down her slender back before washing her front. She finished up quickly and stepped out of the shower, stroking Tony's lower back as she went. A sign to tell him she wasn't ignoring him because she was angry, but instead horny. He chuckled at her and finished up.

"Hi T. Sorry I'm a little late in dropping him off, he just wouldn't stop screaming, as you can hear!" Tanya spoke loudly over her three year old son. Tony invited her inside for a moment so the neighbours wouldn't be disturbed.

"Tony? Baby, is C-man here?" Bella came bustling out of the hallway looking like a freaking runway model, Tanya thought scathingly. Bella stopped short at the sight before her, the small, strawberry blond, skinny woman stood in their living room, clutching her struggling son glaring at her, literally throwing daggers with her eyes. Bella smile wide at her, thinking to herself, _'well, they say kill 'em with kindness.' _

"Hello, Tanya. You look well." She said stiffly, Tanya just nodded in response and handed over her son to his father. Cayden Anthony Cullen was the most beautiful baby Bella had ever seen, apart from her Daughter of course, his wide green eyes inherited from his father were framed by thick black lashes, his shock of bronze hair stood in all directions and his skin was so pale it was almost transparent.

"Well, I've got to be off. Mum needs my help with something." Tanya mumbled as she kissed her son on the cheek and left.

"BeeBum!" Cayden demanded, it was his name for Bella. He reached out his little arms to her and Bella's nurturing instinct kicked in. She took the child into her arms, tucking his head under her chin protectively.

"Hey little Buddy! How's my boy?" She cooed, his laughter was a tonic to the heart, it was so good, Bella wished she could bottle it and sell it to unhappy people.

"I'm Oooooookay!" He chirped, Cayden kissed her cheek before laying his head on her shoulder and capturing her neck in his vice-like grip.

Tony looked on in wonder at the magical scene before him. Bella would be a great step-mother to his son, they both knew that. She would also be a great mother to any children they had in the future. He was certain of this fact and his earlier thoughts of luck reiterated in his mind.

_'Yeah, Edward Anthony Cullen, you are one lucky son of a bitch!' _

"Well baby, Beebum has to out for a while now but when she comes back does her little man want to go out to Macdonald's for tea? Beebum's treat?" She asked the clinging three year old. She felt him nod furiously on her shoulder, giggling at her step-son's antics, she pulled him back and placed a kiss to his forehead.

"Beebum Loves you C-man." She whispered into his hair.

"I love my Mummy Beebum." He whispered back as Bella's heart swelled with love for the little boy. "Okay, little Buddy. Go on to Daddy and Beebum will bring you a nice new toy back on the way home. But promise me you're going to be a good boy and do everything Daddy says whilst BeeBum's out." Bella cooed to the small boy.

"I pwomise Beebum. ByeBye." Cayden said with honest, green eyes. Bella nodded handed the boy back to his Father, kissed them, bade them both goodbye and left.

x-ox-ox-ox-ox-x

"So can you get this silk to me by Tuesday latest?" Bella asked one of the Steel-Welded Knickered clan, Fabien nodded then turned away to pack up the samples before taking down how much she'd have to get to this prissy little cow by Tuesday. Once it was all done and the orders were taken down, Bella took her leave, not wanting to waste one moment more in the gloomy, white-wash walls of the 'FABRIC'S R US' warehouse office. She fled the place like she'd just committed murder, eager to get to the new toy shop in town but when she got there, it hadn't been open all day 'due to staff illness', sighing she turned and headed for the Disney store. She knew C-man's favourite film at the moment was Toy Story 3 and she was determind not to leave the town centre without a toy for her boy.

Walking into the aparment an hour later, Bella was hit by a strong burning smell, rushing to the kitchen; she saw Tony taking a very burnt pie out of the oven. He'd been trying to make dinner instead of going out.

"Alas, my kitchen shall forever stink!" Bella snorted unattractively. Tony turned and gave her the evil eye, all the while his eye sparking with mischief.

"BEEBUM!" Cayden cried as he came streaking into the kitchen with speed only a little boy could posses. She held her arms out whilst crouching down to accept him into her embrace. "Did you bring me a toy Beebum?" Cayden asked brightly, she nodded then turned to the table where a huge Disney logo bag lay on the breakfast bar. Cayden made squeals of delight at the sight before him. His Father and step-Mother laughed openly with affection at his reactions. "Come on my boys, lets go open this together!" Bella said happily, leaving Tony to get the bag, she strode into the living room, clutching at Cayden. He was getting so big now that she was sure she would drop him one of these days.

She suddenly felt a wave of sickness roll in her stomach. Fighting it back, she placed Cayden onto the sofa and called for Tony who appeared moments later, just in time to see his Love run in the direction of the bathroom.

As soon as she'd closed the door, Bella ripped up the toilet seat and tied her hair back, heaving into the toilet she relieved the contense of her stomach into the bowl, it wasn't much, but it sure as hell didn't make it any better. Bella hated being sick, if she could avoid it she would, she'd even hold a hand clamped to her mouth and swallow it back just to stop herself. But this time was different. It felt like morning sickness.

But there was no possible way! No way in HELL could she be pregnant! She was on the pill, and they used condoms. _'Only sometimes Bella! Not all the time!' _She thought, and it was about a month ago when she'd forgotten to take her pill, then she'd ran out and never been to the Doctors' to get anymore! She knew she was, she just knew it.

"Tony, I'm going to the chemist, stomach settlers." Bella called, strolling into the living room.

"Baby, we're gonna open this first remember?" Tony said gently, she sighed and went to sit on the sofa, pulling Cayden onto her lap.

"Can we opwen it now pwease BeeBum?" Cayden asked, Bella nodded as Tony pulled the bag towards them. He reached inside and pulled out a box perfectly wrapped in Toy Story 3 wrapping paper. Cayden squealed at the sight and fought his Father to rip off the paper. Once the boys had finally ripped the paper to shreads, Cayden's face lit up in wonder as the paper fell away to reveal a Toy Story 3 train set with twelve figurines.

"Thanks BeeBum! I love it!" Cayden cried happily. Bella smiled and kissed his head,

"Okay then Little Buddy, Bee's got to go to the medicine shop, she'll be back in ten minutes ok? Be a good boy and Daddy will help you set it up." She spoke softly to the excided three year old hoping to get away soon.

x-ox-ox-ox-ox-x

"Anything else my love?" The chemist asked Bella as she passed the pregnancy test over to her, "no that's it thanks."

"£8.50 please, duck." Bella handed over a ten pound note and took her change when offered, taking off like a bat out of hell, she hightailed it back to the apartment. She needed to tell Tony about this and quickly.

Tony was sat with his son on the floor of his bedroom playing with the trainset his love had brought Cayden. He heard the front door open and Bella called out "Tony, I need to talk to you!" Tony picked up Cayden and strode into the open plan living room with him. "What's up baby?" He asked a nervous looking Bella. She blushed furiously and spoke with a wavering voice.

"Can you put Caydie in his room please, he'll be ok with the train set. We really need to talk." Tony could see this was causing his love some distress, so he took Cayden back to his room and told him to stay there and play with the new toy BeeBum had brought him.

Once Cayden was settled Tony moved swiftly down the hallway to where Bella was sitting with a small white stick on toilet paper on the table. Tony's heart fell through his stomach and landed somewhere in his knees. "Bella, is that a _pregnancy test_?"  
>Bella looked up to see his face paler than usual, she cleared her throat and whispered, "yes Tony. I'm pregnant." Those words had Tony's mind spinning through a vortex of emotion, the most prominent was Joy.<p>

Tony's eyes were filled with unshed tears when Bella made eye contact and then the dam burst and she let the tears fall fast and thick. "It's all my fault! I'm so sorry Tony! I forgot to pick up my Pill and we never used any other contraceptive! If you don't want this baby, then I'll understand, I'll do it on my own. I've made the decision to keep it." Her voice broke and wavered as she spoke, Tony realised he hadn't said a word, "baby, why wouldn't I want our baby? This is what I've always wanted. With you." His own tears couldn't be contained as Bella threw herself into his arms and they embraced fiercly. "Tony, I'm so glad! I was so worried!" She sobbed into his shirt, clutching to him for dear life. Tony stroked her hair and told her it would all be ok and he wasn't going anywhere.

That they would do this together, then he spoke the words Bella never wanted to hear again.

"Marry me Bella."...

* * *

><p><strong>DunDunnDunnnnnnnnnnnnnn... Cliffy I know. Go ahead and hate me for it!<strong>

**The amount of you guys that have added this story to their favourites lists is insane! seriously! thanks you guys... *blushes and looks away coyly* **

**I love you all XD **

**A x**


	3. The past should always stay in the past

**Hellloo, My lovlies! Here's chapter Three, just for you! I was thinking about doing a character video to go with this fic. Review and let me know what you think about that :)**

**Anyhoos! On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight related things and Characters. I just give them crazy as hell lives :)**

* * *

><p>-Chapter Three-<p>

The past should always stay in the past

* * *

><p>Bella gasped and pulled away from him, wiping her eyes furiously with her hand. "Tony, you know how I feel about marriage, I can't do that again." She shook her head whilst moving around him to pick up the test and dispose of it.<p>

"Bella, come on! That was five years ago! I'm not him, I'd never leave you. Just think about it." He stated in a firm voice that let Bella know the subject matter was closed.

"Fine, I'll just think of ways to say no over and over again then shall I?" She spat at him. Storming into the kitchen she threw away the test, scrubbed her face furiously and stomped off to her office.

Tony sighed, when the hell would she realise he wasn't Jacob? He hoped the trust they'd built up over the year was strong enough to get her over the fear. Obviously not! Huffing Tony stood and went to check on Cayden, he was awfully quiet, one swift push of the door revealed why. Cayden was curled up on his play rug, sucking his thumb sound asleep. Smiling Tony bent to the toddler, scooping him up and placing a kiss to his forehead popped him into bed. Tucking him in and making a mental note to wake him up in an hour or two.

"Bella, open the door. Come on baby! Open the bloody door. It's not that hard." Tony cursed through the pine wood of the door. Slowly the door opened to reveal a very disheveled looking Bella, with puffy red eyes and a runny nose. Tony sighed and pulled her into his strong arms for a comforting embrace.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours baby?" Tony asked the sniveling woman on his lap. Bella looked up at him through her wet lashes and answered honestly.

"I don't want to marry you Tony. Not because you're not what I want but because I couldn't bring myself around to the idea of marriage. I want us to be together always but marriage to me is too much. I'm sorry baby." She whispered, not trusting her voice not to break.

"Okay baby, it's okay. I can wait." Bella shook her head.  
>"You don't understand T. I don't ever want to get married. Ever. I just want us to be together." Honesty shone through her teary eyes and Tony knew she was serious.<p>

Bella moved from his lap and stood by the door, "I'm going to stay with my family for a while. I need to sort out my head Tony. I just need... distance. You get that right? The need to be on my own for a few days." She pleaded with him, his stoitic face told her everything she needed to know. "Tony, this isn't the end of us. I swear on Izy's grave it's not. I just need perspective. Okay?" Tony nodded his acceptance before turning away and letting the tears flow freely.

He couldn't blame her, after all he left her first. He left his Bella for Tanya. So long ago, when they were kids. Only the thing was with Tanya, he would forever share Cayden and he couldn't regret his son. Never, hell Bella would kick his arse if he ever did. He just couldn't understand how the situation became so bad. Okay so the relationship with Arsehole no.1 wasn't a good one, but he wasn't anything like Jacob. He was Tony Cullen, with a sister, Rosalie Cullen and a step brother Jasper Whitlock. He was safe and good. Not the arrogent little bastard he had been.

"I'm going, I'm taking my car ok? I've given Cayden a kiss, I'll call you later. If you need anything I'm at my mum's okay? Just let me have tonight to myself, please Tony." Bella's small, tired voice came from the door, Tony nodded in agreement.

Sighing Bella strode over to where he was sat and turned his face towards her. "I love you E.T. Remember this isn't over. I'll see you in a couple days okay baby?" Tony looked into her eyes and nodded. She kissed his lips lightly, released his face, turned on her heels and left.

"Beebum, where you goin?" Cayden asked his other Mummy, wiping sleep out of his eyes, Bella's heart just about broke. It was one thing to leave the boy's Father for a few days but to leave her little 'Buddy' was another thing entirely. Holding back her sobs, Bella stooped down and scooped up the child into her arms.

"I have to go away for a few days, Buddy. But I promise I'll be back soon okay son?" Cayden nodded, too tired to create a scene. Bella turned around at the sound of Tony coming out of the office. "Go onto Daddy, little man. I love you." Bella passed the now snoozing child to his Father, pressing a kiss to his forehead and one on Tony's cheek.

Waving to her boyfriend, Bella fled the apartment, taking the lift to the underground car park. Once there she walked slowly to her car, sobbing the whole way.

Working on auto pilot, she shoved her weekend bag into the boot and slid herself into the driver's seat of her new Volvo jeep. Thinking about the hour long drive she was going to have back to the sleepy village of Cheslyn Hay she grew up in made her day that much more miserable. Sighing, she started the car, putting her iPod on.

About forty-five minutes into the journey over to her parent's house, Bella recived a phone call from her best friend Alice Brandon, sighing she called 'Answer' and Alice's babbling voice filled the air.

"Bella! What are you playing at leaving Tony like that! He's in hysterics! Wondering if you're ever going back to him!"

"Alice! Cool it okay? Me and Tony are just seeing some things differently okay? He wants to get married because I'm pregnant, not because he loves me and I don't -" The rest of her speech was drowned out by the high pitched noise eminating from the speaker. "Bella you're PREGNANT!" Alice squealed.  
>"Yes Alice, I thought Tony would have told you. He didn't?" She asked her still shrieking friend.<p>

"No he bloddy well didn't! This is great news honey! I'm so happy for you! I mean ever since Izy d.i.e.d..." Alice fell silent knowing the mistake she'd just made. "Honey I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." Alice sincere words gave Bella some comfort,  
>"Alice, I have to go. If you want to see me I'll be at my mum's. Goodbye Alice. Cut off." Bella refocused on the road ahead of her and kept on driving, turning up the P!NK playlist she'd made to drown out the thoughts in her mind.<p>

"Bella! How have you been?" Renee was quite worried by the dejected look on her only Daughter's face. "Hiya Mum, I'm fine. I've got some news to tell you. But first, would it be okay to stay here for a few days? Me and Tony had a bit of a falling out." Bella asked her Mother, hoping she'd say yes. "Of course Sweet! What's this big news then? Oh hang on, let me shout your Father down. Bloody kids have got him on that Xbox again." Renee chuckled as her daughter offered a small smirk.

"PHIL! JUNIOR! TY! BELLA'S HERE! GET DOWN HERE!" Renee called up the stairs, three pairs of heavy footfalls were heard thundering down the stairs. "BELLA!" Tyler cried as he flung his arms around her neck, at thirteen years old, Tyler was as tall as his sister. "How goes it sis?" Junior chuckled, throwing an arm around his sister. Junior Dwyer was 6'2' in his bare feet at fifteen years old. Bella sighed into her baby brother's embraces and squeezed them tightly.

"I'm good thanks boys. Now sit your lanky butts down! I've got some news for you all." Her family sat down on the plush couches whilst she stood infront of them, wringing her hands.

"Okay. Here it is. I'm pregnant and Tony's asked me to marry him." Bella's face crumpled up, waiting for the onslaught. It never came. She opened her eyes and looked at the four people in front of her.

Renee had tears running down her face and a blinding smile, Phil had a wary look about him, not knowing what to say, Junior was grinning like an idiot and Tyler was crying.

Renee jumped up and ran forth to embrace her child, "my baby's all grown up! Having her own babies and getting married! Oh sweetheart that's so wonderful!" Bella patted her Mother's back trying to get her attention. "Er, Mum. I'm not getting married. You know with everything that happend with Jacob, I never want to be engaged again. That's why I'm here. I left Tony and Cayden at home. I need to get some perspective on things." A roar of disproval came from her dad and Junior.

"You've got to marry him! He knocked you up! I want my little girl to be looked after! And you cannot condem that child to being a Bastard. No way IN HELL ISABELLA MARIE SWAN-DWYER!" Phil shouted at her, Bella expected this reaction from her dad but she didn't expect it from her brother.

"Bells! Come ON! You've got to marry Tonez! He's awesome and he's already got a kid, he'll be a great dad! I'll drag you to a church if I have to!" Junior's indignant voice came from just behind her Father's furious face.

"Hey! I'm a grown bloody woman! Okay? I make my own decisions! If I don't want to marry Tony bloody Cullen then I fucking well WON'T!" Hurt by the reaction Bella turned on her heel and fled the house. She hopped into her car and phoned Alice. "Alice? Hey can you meet me in Cannock? I want to go shopping."

"Yeah of course babes, not a problem. What time? I can be there in ten minutes."

"That's great honey. See you in ten." Bella pushed the red button to end the call and tossed her phone onto the passanger seat.

Climbing out of the car she rushed inside the house to grab her bag, she heard her Mother's voice berating her Father and brother. "Bella, are you really not going to marry Tony?" Tyler's calm voice came. Bella went to squish herself in next to her brother, flinging an arm around his slender shoulders. "Listen Ty-Man. I'm not marrying Tony for a very good reason you wouldn't understand ok? Hey, do you want to come see Alice and Casey with me? I know Casey has been asking for you." Tyler nodded his head and went to put on his coat and shoes.

"OI! I'm taking Ty with me into town. Cannock. We shouldn't be too long okay?" Bella told her Mum. Renee simply nodded and turned away to keep her tirade of abuse going on her husband and eldest son.

"Ty? You ready mate?" Bella called up the stairs, with no answer she yelled up that she'd be waiting in the car for him. She left the house only to see Tyler strapped into the passanger seat grinning widely at her.

As a child, Tyler-Lee Dwyer had been very close to his older sister. He looked up to her and idolised everything she did. She was his hero and he wanted to be just like her. Looking at the woman sat next to him now, Tyler could tell the seperation from her beloved Tony was killing her inside. He could also see that she looked healthy and she sort of glowed. He supposed that's what the women in his life meant when they said a pregnant woman was 'Glowing'.

"Belle, are you okay?" Tyler asked gently.

"I'm fine Ty-man. Honestly I'm just a bit tired and still in shock. I only found out I was pregnant this afternoon." She smiled at her younger brother, there was eleven years between them but he was her baby. She doted on her youngest brother. She supposed it was down to her Mother being so protective over Junior after he'd been born. Taking his hand in one of hers she gave it a reasuring squeeze.

"You know Ty-man, I think those trainers are a bit out of date. Maybe I should treat my little guy to some new ones. What you say?" Bella noted the increased pressure of his hand squeezing hers and took that as a yes.

Finally arriving in Cannock, Bella turned into the multi-story car park and found a spot. Walking through the parking complex she noticed Tyler's behaviour change and become protective, his squared shoulders and thrust out chest told her that. "Tyler-Lee, what the hell is up with you?" She asked him, spining him around so he was facing her. "You could get hurt by those Yobbo's over there, I'm just trying to keep you safe Sis." Shaking her head at his antics, Bella began to walke again, this time letting Tyler shield her from the 'Yobbos'.

"TYLER!" A flash of cornsilk coloured hair flew into Tyler, almost knocking him to the floor. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her from toppling over and laughed loudly. Casey Brandon was Alice's thirteen year old sister and Tyler fancied the pants off of her. "Hey NutCase. Do you mind not trying to knock me down everytime you see me?" Casey blushed profusly and let go of his neck, problem was, Tyler refused to let her go. Instead he tickled her until they were both in hysterics, holding onto each other.

"What is it with teenagers? Are they like a breed of weird or something?" Alice asked a giggling Bella. "I don't know but they both definatly mesh well. I see a future for those two Alice." Bella smiled indulgently at the laughing teens.  
>"Come on you two! We'll never get any shopping done at this rate!" Alice crowed over the noisy market place.<p>

Linking arms with Tyler, Casey began to pull him forwards towards their amused Sisters.

Walking around Cannock in 4' heels was not a good idea for Bella. She decided to buy a couple of new outfits and some shoes. Alice and Casey of course had to go into every flipping shop and purchase half the stock. Going into the designer warehouse store, Bella saw Tyler looking at the HENLEY'S jeans and t-shirts. "Hey Ty? Get what ever you want okay? No arguments!" She used her best 'Big Sister' face on him.

"Belle, can I get this coat?" Tyler called, she nodded and flapped at him furiously, telling him yes.

Bella's attentions were fixed on the racks of baby designer gear they had. _'Fuck it! I'll get some baby things. Can't hurt can it?' _She thought. Going through the racks, Bella picked out cream and brown items. Just vests and babygrow's. "Tyler, you ready honey?" She called out.

"Yeah! Just give me a minute!" Tyler sounded out of breath and when she turned the corner she knew why. Casey's hair was mussed up, like a certain someone had his hands in it, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes bright and wide.

"Hurry up and stop kissing your girlfriend Ty! I want to get back to Mum's!" Bella mocked him, "shut up, Bee. I'm coming now." Tyler said quietly. He turned around to face her and slipped his hand into Casey's so he could pull her along.

"C, where's Alice?" Bella asked, Casey shrugged her shoulders and looked back up at Tyler.

Sighing in experation, Bella went to the cashier with the teens following behind.

"£2,059.68 please." The bubblegum chewing kid asked Bella. She paid for the stuff, grabbed her bags and left the store. "Alice Mary Brandon! If you don't ring me back in the next five minutes I'm phoning the police!" Bella spat the message into the phone.

Seconds later Bella saw the spikey hairdo of her best friend. "Where the HELL have you been Alice?" She shouted, Alice just smiled at her. "If you must know I went shopping for you. I wanted to be the first to get the baby something!" Alice squealed happily. Bella shushed her and they carried on walking. Bella had given Tyler fifty pounds to take Casey off to the Cinema's for the rest of the afternoon whilst her and Alice had some 'adult time' neither were bothered.

They stopped to buy a drink from the local vendor as Alice chattered on about babies and baby showers Bella paid her no mind until she shut up and her features turned stoney.

"Congratulations Bella. When were you gonna tell me?" That voice had haunted her dreams for over three years.

"Jacob." Bella turned slowly, her eyes going wide with shock. He looked good, tanned and muscled. But what had Bella's eyes tearing was the gold wedding band on his left hand.

"You're married?" She dead panned, looking up into his brown eyes.

"Sure am! Been married for nearly four years now, great huh?" He smiled happily at her.

Alice was so shocked by what her friend did next she couldn't make a move to help the poor bloke. "YOU BASTARD! I GAVE YOU FUCKING EVERYTHING! YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! DO US ALL A FUCKING FAVOUR AND DIE!" Bella screamed at him whilst punching him in the face, chest and arms. Jacob cowered under her blows. He remembered all too well the first time she's fought back. His bollocks had never been the same again. Alice saw his face contort with anger and launched forward pulling her friend aside whilst Jacob had straightened up and she'd taken the blow to the stomach.

"OI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ARSEHOLE?" Bella knew that voice, oh god it was SAM! "I said arsewipe what are you doing? Wanna hit someone? Hit me! I fucking dare you!" Sam's eyes had not yet fell to the women beside him, he'd only seen the punch and a small figure being thrown aside. Jacob looked up at the tall dark skinned man and promptly 'shit' himself.

He scarpered quick time, without looking back.

Bella stared at his reatreating form, with tears streaming down her face. Looking down at Alice, she saw she'd been knocked out by the blow. Scrambling over to her, Bella took out her phone and called and ambulance.

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" Sam asked the long haired beauty kneeling next to her friend. She shook her head then spoke and Samual knew exactly who she was. "Do I honestly look okay? My friend just saved my baby! And now she's laying here knocked out because of my dick of an ex!" Her voice had reached a hysterical level in tone, her bight blue eyes, that were still framed with those long thick lashes, watered and her bottom lip trembled.

"Don't you remember me Blue?" Sam asked softly,  
>"Of course I do Samual! But now's not the time for a reunion! Call my brother Tyler will you? Tell him to get his arse over here now. His number is in my phone." She snapped at him. Sam took the phone and called her brother, "yo, I'm a friend of Bella's she said to get your butt over to the boots in the town centre. Something has just gone down, involving your Sister's ex."<p>

"SHIT! Damn it Jake! I'll be there in five okay?"

Tyler hung up the phone and turned to Casey, "c'mon, my Sister's ex just saw her and made a scene. We gotta go." He grabbed Casey's hand and pulled her along behind him, they made quick work of getting to where Bella, Sam and Alice were. What None of the above were prepared for was the blood-curdling, skin-crawling scream that came from Casey.

The young Miss. Brandon, saw her oldest sister lying, unconcious in the ground. She sobbed loudly into Tyler's tall frame. She was shaking and fear engulfed her, fear for her Sister.

"Is she dead?" Casey's small voice came, Bella shook her head.  
>"No, sweetie, she's alive just knocked out. Don't worry I called an ambulance." Bella tried to soothe the small girl. Casey's eyes widened in terror, she'd just noticed the dark red liquid oozing from her sister's head. "SHE'S BLEEDING! BELLA, SHE'S FRIGGIN' BLEEDING!" Casey yelled.<p>

The metalic smell of blood assaulted Bella's nose, she began to shake and felt her stomach roll. "Belle, are you okay?" Tyler asked his sister, he didn't want to leave Casey's side. Fearful that if he did, the tiny figure would shatter into a million peices. Bella stood on shaking legs and made her way over to where the two teenagers stood. She wrapped an arm around both of them, "shhhh. It's okay baby, it's okay. The ambulance is on it's way, it's on it's way honey." Casey was soothed by the older woman's words.

Sam stayed on the ground by Alice's side. God, she looked so pale and tiny, he thought. Samual Uley had known Bella and Alice since High School, they had been the 'threesome-Beesome' from hell. Creating havoc and mayhem where ever they went. It'd been a good few years since he'd seen either of them. "Alice? Can you hear me? It's Sammy, Sam Uley. Can you open your eyes for me chick?" No response came from the woman who lay on the floor bleeding.  
>Sam thanked the gods when he heard the siren of the ambulance, the squealing of breaks brought the vehicle to an abrupt stop and the paramedics flew from it's back doors.<p>

"What happened?" The female paramedic asked Bella, fresh tears made their way down Bella's face as she answered. "She, uh, She got punched. M-M-My ex, he hit her. She fell and that's must be when her head split open." The female paramedic, Kate, nodded her head and set to work fixing the broken woman on the ground.  
>"Okay Garrett, lets get her into the ambulance, this is a stafford job." Garrett nodded at Kate and they loaded Alice onto a trolley and wheeled her into the back of the vehicle.<br>"Who will be going with her?" Kate asked, Bella grabbed Casey and towed her forward.  
>"This is her sister, she's thirteen, I'll follow in the car. The police can see me at the hospital." Kate nodded and coaxed the small, quivering girl into the back of the ambulance, she closed the doors and they took off.<p>

"Sam, are you coming?" Bella asked her old friend, he nodded once telling her yes. "Okay then, come on Ty. I'll phone Mum from the car." She pulled her brother by the hand as Sam insisted on carrying most of the bags.

"Mum? I've got to go to Stafford Hospital, I'm taking Tyler with me okay?"  
>"Are you okay? Is my baby okay? Who's hurt?"<br>"MUM! It's Alice, she got in the way. Listen I'll explain later but you just needed to know Ty's with me and he's safe. I'll speak to you later." Bella didn't wait for her Mother's reply. They we're on their way to Stafford and Bella couldn't afford to be distracted right now.

Arriving at the hospital half an hour later, all three people jumped from the car and hurried into the A&E reception. "Hi, my friend Alice Brandon, was brought in about twenty minutes ago. Can you tell me where she is?" Bella stumbled over her words as she spoke in a hurried whisper, the receptionist typed away on her computer and after five minutes told them where they could find Alice.  
>Racing through the hospital building, Bella, Tyler and Sam kept their eyes out for any sign of the 'Kensington' ward, where Alice was being treated. They finally found a tired looking Casey sat outside a private room.<br>"Casey! What's going on? Why aren't you in there with her?" Bella's voice was a tad hysterical.  
>"They, uh, they had t-t-to s-s-stitch her h-h-h-head up. They didn't want me to see it." Casey hiccuped at the end of her words.<br>"Oh honey! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I'm such a shitty friend!" Bella cried as she rushed forwards to embrace the girl, who was like her baby sister. Casey clung to Bella with everything she had left.

Tyler and Sam, looked on at the two females. One teenager and one adult. They sat there and cried together as Bella rocked them back and forth, stroking Casey's hair and mumbling assurances into her ear. After what felt like an eternaty, the door to Alice's room opened and Dr. Masen came out, looking harried and exaughsted.  
>"Miss. Brandon will be fine. Although you might want to tell her about the little bald spot when she's better." Casey cried in relief over what the good Doctor had said, she thanked him profusely and proceeded to throw her arms around his middle, squeezing him tightly.<p>

"Come on, lets go see our girl Casey. She's probably worried about you." Bella said to the now calm thirteen year old. They all filed into the spacious room to gather around Alice's bed. She was propped up on several lumpy, hospital issue pillows.  
>"Hey guys. I guess I look a little worse for wear huh?" Alice joked weakly. Casey burst into tears and ran to embrace her sister.<br>"Oh Ali! I was so scared! There was blood and everything!" Casey sobbed into her shoulder. Alice patted her sister's back gently and sighed. "There was a good reason, but I promise I won't be stupid like that again." Alice stared into her sister's hazel eyes and promised her. Casey nodded and scooted up next to Alice's tiny form on the bed. She snuggled into her side and the room was quiet for a time.

x-ox-xo-ox-xo-x

Alice finally took in her surroundings and noticed someone she hadn't seen since High School.  
>"Sammy! How the hell did you know about this?" Alice whisper yelled at her old friend. Sam chuckled at her and spoke softly, "well, I was in Cannock. Doing some shopping and I saw this big oaf whack a tiny, little thing to the floor. I told him to pick on someone his own size and he ran off. Badda-Bing Badda-Boom, I'm phoning these kids and staying by your side." His grin was infectious and Alice smiled warmly at him. "How have you been? I haven't seen you for about six years!" Sam chuckled once again and shook his head, now wasn't the time for a catch up with his friends, "never mind about that. You should be resting. I tell you what, I'll leave my phone number and E-mail address and you, my lovely, can give me a call when you get out of this shithole." Alice giggled lightly at his silly nickname for her.<p>

"Okay Ali, I've got to get Ty back. You want me to take Casey and tell your parents?" Alice shook her head, "nah, they already know, they're popping up later to come get Cee-Cee. She'll be cool here until then. If you gotta go, get gone. Just come see me tomorrow yeah?" Bella nodded, crossed the room and gave her best friend a kiss and a hug before telling Tyler to do the same. Once the goodbyes had been said and the two teenagers had finished their whispered conversation, Bella took her leave with Tyler in tow. "Kinda been a action-packed day, wouldn't you say so Bee?" Tyler asked his sister. She just nodded and carried on walking.

By the time they got home it was half past six in the evening and Bella was starving. Renee, made her explain everything and Bella told her that she would be speaking to the police tomorrow at the hospital. "Mum, is it okay if I have something to eat? I'm a bad mother, starving my baby and all." Renee laughed at her Daughter and followed her into the kitchen, apparently Renee's flamboyant taste in food, did not suit her Daughter's pregnant tastes. Bella spent the next hour held up in the bathroom, throwing up the food she'd just eaten.  
>Bella was exaughsted and after freshening up, bade her parents a goodnight and retired to her old bedroom.<p>

Lying in bed that night, Bella thought about marriage and everything that came with it. She'd always wanted a big wedding and maybe, just maybe she'd get it with Tony.

Deciding to think about getting married, Bella rolled over in her bed, placed a hand on her belly and drifted off to an uneasy sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooooooo, What ya'll think? Please Review! The first TEN reviewers will get a sneak peek at Chapter Four! <strong>

**Leave that love people!**

**Loveee You All!**

**A. x**


	4. Nightmares are dark things

**Well hello there my lovlies! So another chapter done and out of the way... If you've got any suggestions or anything you'd like to see happen please PM me and I'll take into account all Ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight relations! I just give S.M'S characters crazy assed lives :D**

**A/N: I've re-written the ending to this chapter... Let's just say a RIGHT SHOCK is in store...**

**Well Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>-Chapter Four-<p>

Nightmares are dark things, come forth in the mind

* * *

><p>Tony woke with a start, his breathing laboured and his body sticky with sweat. Taking deep breaths to try and calm himself from the horrid dream he's just had, Tony turned over to find Bella's side of the bed empty. Sighing he sat upand began to get out of bed, hoping a nice hot shower would rid him of the last remenatnts of his dream. As he made his way into the bathroom, Tony heard his son cry out. Dashing down the hallway, he flung open Cayden's bedroom door, looking for an intruder of some sorts, but looking at his son in his bed, Cayden was thrashing about and calling out for his 'BeeBum', striding over to his bed Tony gently began to nudge his son awake, all the while reassuring him it was Daddy and he was safe. The young boy flung himself into his fathers arms squeezing his neck tightly, Tony hugged him closely and whispered assurances to the boy until finally, Cayden slumped in Tony's arms and was asleep again. Tony smiled at his sleeping son, kissed his forehead and laid him back into his bed, covering him with the quilt. After tucking the sleeping child in, Tony finally made his way to the bathroom, ready to take his shower.<p>

As Tony dragged himself across his moonlit bedroom, he could smell the dried sweat eminating from the bed clothes, sighing he decided to change them.  
>Once the bed sheets had been changed in favour of new, clean, soft ones Tony slid in between them and let the blackness overtake him. Letting it pull him down until he was submereged in a deep, uneasy sleep.<p>

To an outsider Tony Cullen looked like he was peacfully asleep, dreaming of things that made him happy and content. For Tony Cullen himself, this was a totally different story. He wasn't sleeping peacefully, as his exterior may present but in fact the nightmare that had him gripped, filled Tony with a type of dred he had never experianced before.

_(Dream)_

_Running, running, running, running.  
>Why am I always running?<br>Can't stop, gotta keep moving.  
>Run, run, run, run, run, run, run!<br>If I stop, it'll catch me.  
>If I stop it'll KILL me.<br>If I stop, I'll lose the battle._

_A monster stepped out of the shadows, a huge wolf.  
>Snarling and bearing it's glistning teeth.<br>Blood dripped from it's muzzle._

_"Where oh where, has my little dog gone? Oh where oh where could he be?"  
>A smooth, deep voice sang into the nothingness.<em>

_Where am I? Where is Cayden? Where's BELLA? How am I going to get out alive?  
>Keep running, keep moving, don't stop, it'll catch me...<em>

_"TONY? TONY! HELP ME!" Bella's terrified voice rang out, _

_"BELLA? BABY, HOLD ON! I'M COMING BELLS, I'M COMING!"  
>Running, find her. I've got to FIND HER!<br>Stumbling, tripping, running. Got to keep moving! Got to FIND HER! _

_I'VE GOT TO SAVE HER!_

_"TONY!" Screams, horrid, blood-curdling screams!_

_"I'M COMING BABY, I'M GONNA SAVE YOU!" _

_Turning the corner, I've got to turn the corner, got to save her!_

_Time stood still. There was no time, she was gone..._

_Bella, covered in blood. Our baby, laying next to her, mangled and mauled. DEAD..._

_"BELLA! !"_

Tony sat bolt upright in his bed, panting for breath and soaked with sweat. His nightmare, had shaken him to his core. The image of his Bella and their child lain is a street, both dead and covered in blood, had terrified him. Wiping the tears leaking from his eyes, Tony looked to the clock on his nightstand to see it was only half past six in the morning.  
>Tony got up from his bed with trembling legs and made his way into the bathroom, needing another shower to stop his son from commenting that he was stinky.<p>

After his shower, Tony decided to clean. It was a nervous habit he'd picked up from his Nanna as a child. He wandered around cleaning the apartment for a good three hours.

Every surface gleamed in the early morning sun light, every dish glittered from the shelves, the floors were blindingly bright, all the laundry had been done and put away and even the study had a complete over haul even though Tony knew Bella would give him shit for it when she got back. She always said her study was a clean mess. Chuckling Tony decided to awaken his son and go to the zoo. His boy needed something fun to do after the night he'd had.

"Cayden, come on Buddy, up and adam. We're going to the Zoo today." Tony shook the child slightly, noticing as he did that the boy as unusually cold, "Caydie? Cayden? Wake up!" Tony shook his son in desperation and the child finally came to.  
>"Daddy! I'm tired! I want to sleep!" Cayden's voice didn't sound good..<p>

Tony began to panic, what if his son was seriously ill? "Cayden, Daddy's going to take you to the hospital okay? You're not well and need to see a doctor. Come on Buddy, let's get you up and dressed." Tony scooped up Cayden and began to get him dressed. Cayden fidgeted and whined and made it very difficult for the panicking Tony to dress his son. "Cayden! Stop it! I need to get you dressed so we can go to the hospital!" Cayden went limp in his father's arms, causing Tony to panic further, one look at his son's face and Tony ran with him out of the apartment and took the stairs two at a time down to the car park, only pausing to strap his son in before taking off for Birmingham's Children's Hospital.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP MY SON!" Tony screamed at the A&E staff, suddenly a flurry of activity flared around them as the nurses and doctors whisked his son away on a trolley, shouting things he couldn't understand to each other. "You're the boy's father?" A nurse asked him, he nodded furiously, tears falling from his sore eyes. "Okay sweetie, I need you to fill out these forms, is there anyone you want me to call?" Tony wiped his eyes and told her to call Tanya and Bella. The nurse, Irena, handed him the forms and left to phone Tanya and Bella.  
>Tony sat down on a plastic chair and began to fill out all his and Cayden's information, his date of birth and such, it took him less than five minutes to complete the forms and when he stood to take them to the desk, his legs gave way and he collapsed onto the floor in a sobbing, quivering wreck. "Mr. Cullen? Are you okay?" Irena asked, he wanted to throttle the stupid woman. How could he be okay with his son laying in a hospital bed?<br>"C-c-c-can I see him now?" He asked as steady as he was able. The woman nodded and lead him down a corridor into a small room, Cayden was lain on the bed unconcious with wires coming out of him everywhere, the sight made Tony's heart break. He found looking at his son painful and wanted to flee the hospital but knew he couldn't.

Cayden didn't have anyone else at this moment, just his Daddy and god Damnit! He was gonna be the best one he could be at this time. Tony asked Irena if she'd phoned the two women, she told him she had and that Bella had said she was on her way. She hadn't gotten a reply from Tanya's number, this angered Tony to no end. What type of mother is she? Why wouldn't she answer? Who would let a voicemail go ignored! All these questions floated around in his mind.

Tony sat beside Cayden for two hours, crying and apologizing to his son for not being a good enough Daddy to know he was ill. "You're the best Daddy ever T, I certainly think so anyway." Tony's head snapped up to see Bella stood in the door way, her eyes red and puffy and her cheeks flushed.  
>"Bells, I messed up! How could I not know he was so poorly? How can I call myself his Father? I'm so ashamed!" Tony began to cry again and Bella felt helpless, the only thing she could do was to hold him and comfort him.<p>

Bella and Tony sat huddled together beside Cayden, both holding on of his hands and softly crying, both felt somewhat responsible for what was happening to the little boy. Bella wondered if she would have known something was wrong if she'd stayed with them and Tony berated himself for not noticing how lethargic his son had been the day before, napping and such.  
>"TONY? WHERE THE HELL IS MY SON!" Tanya screamed, sighing Bella stood to go and find the woman who'd only just gotten to the hospital six hours after her son had been admitted.<p>

"In here Tanya, he's sedated." Bella noticed the woman flare at the sight of her and prepared herself for the verbal bashing she was sure to recive...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? CAYDEN IS MY SON! NOT YOURS! GET OUT!" Tanya screamed in Bella's face, Bella sighed and shook her head, Tanya let out a shriek of rage and flew towards the woman who was infront of her.  
>Bella didn't have time to do anything but protect her stomach with her arms, Tanya launched herself at Bella and brought them both crashing to the ground. She began pummeling Bella's face and arms until finally Bella shouted, "I'M PREGNANT YOU TWAT! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Tanya stilled her movements and sat ontop of Bella in a state of shock, the shock quickly turned to anger and she began clawing Bella again.<p>

"TANYA!" Tony's voice was dangerous, his eyes had a fire in them Bella had never seen before. He stalked towards Tanya and lifted her deftly off Bella, casting her on the floor and stooping to help his Love off of the floor. Once Bella was stood and Tony had a nurse come take a look at the injuries she'd sustained.  
>Tony turned on Tanya, she recoiled into the wall, not liking the murderous expression on his face. "Tanya, I want you to leave. Cayden doesn't need this right now, neither do I." She looked at him and turned her fury onto him.<br>"Cayden is MY son and I will not be pushed out of his life! That bitch has him calling her _MUMMY _For christ's sake! I'm his Mum! And now she's gone and got knocked up! She's trapping you! Can't you _see _that Tony? Can't you see this was that little slut's plan all along?" Tony looked upon the woman sat on the floor with disgust and hatred alight in his eyes. "I'm filing for full custody, and that _slut _deserves everything I have to offer her! She was too scared to tell me about OUR baby. Unlike YOU I might add, flaunting yourself at anyone who'd look. Bella is ten TIMES the woman you'll EVER be and if I ever hear you say otherwise again, I'll end you. I swear to GOD I will Tanya." Tony's chest was heaving and he took pleasure at the look on Tanya's face.

He turned on his heel and went to find Bella, she'd been taken to a small cubicle to have the scratches seen to. "Are you okay love? Is the baby hurt?" Bella smiled reasurringly at her Tony, "yes sweetheart, we're both doing fine. The doctor said he's going to do a scan to see if everything is definatly okay." He let out a huge gust of air and cracked a weary smile.

"I think we need to talk about this 'wedding' & 'marriage' thing, I saw Jacob yesterday and he put Alice in the hospital, cracked skull, he's been married for four years, the bastard!" Tony's blood boiled at the mention of Jacob Black, he'd hurt ALICE! Tony was seeing red, he wanted to find that sorry excuse for a man and beat the living shit out of him.  
>"Okay, we'll talk at home, let's just concentrate on baby and Cayden for now." Bella nodded her agreement and they lapsed into a comfortable silence, waiting for the sonographer to come to them.<p>

"Hi, Miss. Swan, Mr. Cullen, I'm Doctor Newton and I'll be checking you over today and performing a sonogram." Bella smiled at the doctor and lay down on the bed, pulling her top up to under her breasts. Tony held Bella's hand and glared at the doctor, who he though was staring at Bella inappropriatly.

"Let's get started, I'm just going to feel your tummy honey then I'm going to put some gel on it and look for that baby!" Doctor Newton smiled warmly at the woman, hoping she felt a little more relaxed. He began the examination, pressing on her solid tummy with cold hands. Once he'd finished his external examination, he squeezed some gel onto her stomach and began running the wand over it.

"Oh, hmmm, that's very interesting, there seems to be three babies instead of one! Congratulations! You're having triplets!" Dr. Newton exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Both Bella and Tony yelled.

"Triplets Miss. Swan, you're having three babies. Would you like to hear the heart beats?"

Bella began to smile slowly, looking up at Tony she saw him staring at the screen with a mixture of shock and pure elation on his face.  
>Tony looked at Bella with tears shining in his eyes, pleading with her to say yes. She smiled and nodded, "yes please!" Bella said, around a nervous giggle. "Okie Dokie." The doctor flipped a switch and a flurry of fluttering heartbeats filled the small cubicle. "Good strong heart beats! Sounds like that those little sweeties are doing really well! Do you want some print outs?" Bella nodded furiously the tears streaming down her face. "Okay then Isabella, you can pick them up at reception and I'll get you an appointment to see a midwife next week. Congratulations on your babies." The doctor gave them one last smile and left thinking how handsome Mr. Cullen was.<p>

"That was amazing! Our babies! Everythings okay! I'm so happy Tony!" Bella threw herself into Tony's arms and sobbed.  
>After another five minutes Bella's sobs ceased and she remembered why they were here, jumping off the table she raced down the hall to Cayden's room, Tony in tow, and threw the door open.<p>

"Hey little Buddy! How're you feeling?" Bella cooed to her step-son. Cayden's droopy lids opened fully and he grinned crookedly at her, Tony sighed at the sight, his son looked far better than when he'd left his side to tend to Tanya.  
>"BeeBum! You came home! I missed you, you know. Are you staying forever and ever now?" Bella nodded and sat beside the boy, taking his hand and rubbing soothing circles on it.<br>"I promise you Cayden, I'm never gonna leave, ever. Me and Daddy have something to tell you." Bella motioned for Tony to come and sit with them, he did taking Cayden's other hand. "Me and BeeBum are going to have babies together, three babies! You're going to be a big brother!" He exclaimed excitedly. Cayden's eyes widened and he smiled. "I'm going to be a BIG BROTHER?" He yelled, Cayden looked at Bella in wonder, "but BeeBum where are we getting the babies from? Does we have to go and buy them? OOOOOOH can we have all brothers? Pleaaaaaase!" Tony burst into laughter and began clutching his sides.  
>Bella looked at the three year old and chuckled.<p>

"No son, we're not going to buy you the babies, they will grow in Bella's tummy. Then when they want to come meet everyone Bella will have to go and stay in the hospital until the babies are here. Then you can come see them with Daddy." Cayden looked at Bella's flat stomach and frowned, obviously confused. "Did you swallow the babies, BeeBum? Is that how they got there?" Cayden was deadly serious and didn't know why his parents were laughing at him.

"No baby, BeeBum didn't swallow the babies, they were made a special way from Love, just like you were. We'll talk about this more later but you need to sleep now okay, so you can be fully better for when our babies come." Bella kissed the boy's forehead and gave him a gentle hug, before going to find the doctor. They needed to know what had happend and what could be done to prevent it from happening again.

Bella found the doctor and asked him to explain what had happened. "Well Miss. Swan, we did some tests and found that Cayden has type-2 Diabetes. His bloodsugars were extreamly low and that what caused him to faint, you're partner did the right thing in bringing him here, any longer and Cayden could have slipped into a coma and died. I'll sort out all the appropriate information and treatments, I'll have someone come and show you how to administer the medication and to explain the dosages and such."  
>"Thank you doctor, you've been so wonderful. I'd like to make a donation to the special baby-care unit. Where do I do that?" Bella chatted to the doctor for another ten minutes before she let him be.<p>

Slowly she made her way back down the hall and into Cayden's room, smiling when she saw Father and Son laying side by side, holding onto each other completely passed out.

Bella made a mental checklist:

Talk about marriage  
>Never leave again<br>Be more happy than shocked about the babies  
>Get onto the solicitor about full custody of Cayden<br>Collect baby pictures from front desk.

Still smiling Bella went and joined her boys on the narrow bed, curling up around Cayden and placing a protective arm around them both.

Sighing she closed her eyes, snuggled up and drifted off into a peaceful sleep... A smile on her face... The last thing she thought was:

'_Things are going to be okay... I just know it... Me, Tony and our babies. We're definatly gonna be a happy family..._'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? I hope you liked it and what about Tanya eh? Think she's harbouring some feelings for our lovely Tony? Me thinks sooo :)**

**R&R Pleasee! You lot amaze me with the amount of alerts and shizz you've got this story under! **

**ILYA!**

**A. xx**


	5. Medicine, Checkups & Chocolate Drops

**Hello my Sweeties... :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, we get to learn a bit more about the elusive Mr. Carlisle Cullen in this chapter and of the crazy Tanya...**

**Hope this puts things into perspective :)**

**Disclaimer: SM Owns everything Twilight related, I own the rest and use it to have funnn :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>- Chapter Five -<p>

Medicine, Check-ups & Chocolate Drops

* * *

><p>"Cayden! Time for your medicine buddy!" Bella called to the three year old. Cayden came bounding into the living room moments later. "Blood sugar first bud." Cayden stuck out his finger and Bella pricked it with the tiny pin. Cayden made a whimpering noise but held still. Once she'd checked his blood sugar, she prepared his insulin shot.<br>Lying Cayden on the sofa; she lifted his shirt to expose his tummy, swiped a small section of it with a wet wipe and jabbed the insulin pen into him.

"OW!" Yelped Cayden and Bella felt like an evil bitch for doing it.  
>"Sorry buddy, it's all over now." Bella cleaned him up and he wandered away to go and play.<p>

"I can do it Bella. If it makes you uncomfortable I don't mind honestly." Tony told her as he saw the tormented looked on her face.

"I'm fine, honestly. It's just a bit hard to get used to, he seems to be settling well into his new routine. Have you spoken to the solicitor anymore about full custody? I think we should move too. It'll work in our favour make us look like we're setting up a proper home for Cayden, a house with a back garden and space. He'll love it." Tony wholeheartedly agreed with her. He'd been thinking about moving since they'd found out about the triplets nearly a month ago.

"Okay baby, I'll get onto the estate agents and I'll phone the solicitor first thing monday morning. I'll take care of everything, you just relax and don't worry about anything." Bella smiled at the wonderful man stood before her and patted her already swollen belly. She was Thirteen weeks pregnant and everything seemed to be going fine.

Cayden's incident had shaken them both up but they'd coped extreamly well having Cayden with them in that time. Tony had been awarded temporary custody of the child whilst Tanya was being investigated over the attack and by social services. The hospital had noted past injuries Tony had no idea about. He was so mad with Tanya that he actually wanted to hurt the vile wretch. He knew Tanya would never cope with all the medication and hospital appointments.

Bella felt unexplicable anger towards Tanya Denali. The stuck up, bitchy teenage girl never grew up; she hated what that woman had done to her only child. It tore at her heart and sent wave after wave of white hot fury coursing through her body. Tanya was obviously ill, she'd attacked Bella seemingly for just being at the hospital. Bella could only hope that the woman got whatever help she needed and tried for the sake of her son to be a better mother to him, of course if Tony decided to press charges for the injuries sustained to his son, Tanya Denali could be locked away for a very long time. Tony was still having nightmares about Bella but now they'd involved four children instead of one. Tony shuddered at the memory of last nights dream, Tanya had been the terrifying monster alongside that gigantic russett coloured wolf.

"Tony, don't forget we've been invited to your Mother's for dinner tonight. Are we taking Cayden?" Bella asked, Tony nodded his head.

"No doubt Jaz'll be there with the girls. Can you believe how much they've grown?" Bella smiled wistfully at the prospect of being around the fifteen month old twins. They were beautiful children, caramel skin, ocean blue eyes and white blond curls. Bella hadn't known Maria but from the pictures she'd seen, she was a beautiful woman, the same skin colour had passed to her children and she had dark heavy curls with hazel green eyes.

"Yeah, Jay will be there, Mum told me over the phone. John said he's looking forward to seeing us again." Tony chuckled, he'd missed his step-father and his brother. Tony could not wait to see them again.

"Well, I'm going to go and get ready, we've only got a couple of hours before we've got to be there and it takes us an hour to drive down. Can you give Caydie a shower and get his insulin shot ready. Just in case we're late coming back?" Tony nodded at Bella and she drifted off to go get ready.

Tony went to find Cayden and get him ready, thinking about the coming battle with Tanya. No doubt she would fight fiercely and dirty. Tony only wished the woman would find help for whatever notions she had. The sooner she got better, the sooner Tony could move on and forget about her.

* * *

><p>Tanya Denali sat alone in her two bed flat, plotting. That stupid little slut Bella Swan had cost her the only source of income she had. The Kid.<p>

Tanya had never wanted kids, she never wanted The kid. It was Tony's stupid idea to have it, his notions of family and love was almost sickening.

Having The Kid had ruined her life, her body had horrid stretch marks, made her gain weight that she couldn't shift even three years later and the _pain! _God, the pain wasn't worth that little shite. She cringed at the memory of the twenty-eight hours of labour it had taken to birth that bastard child.

Tanya had lost Tony just after a The Kid's first birthday, he'd left because he apparently couldn't 'take it anymore'. She blamed it on The Kid; all the crying, feeding and changing shitty nappies had obviously gotten to the poor bloke. If she'd have just gotten rid of the thing in the first place, Tony would never have left. She knew he wouldn't have.

Then miss '_I'm perfect Bella Swan_' had turned up out of the blue and stole HER man. In Tanya's eyes, Tony Cullen still belonged to her, she _knew _Tony still had the tattoo of her name on his right thigh. She couldn't prove it of course but she felt it.  
>Even after everything that happened at the hospital, Tanya knew deep in her heart Tony still felt something for her. They were destined to be together, even his FATHER had told her so. He'd said, "this is just a phase my darling, he'll get over it. Isabella Swan knows nothing of the man Tony is, we on the other hand do and I promise you, he loves you and only you. After all, you're the one he had a child with. Nothing Bella can do will erase that." Tanya believed in Carlisle one-hundred percent and she'd follow any plan he had so she could get her man.<p>

She was going to use this knowledge to her advantage, if one child had forced away Tony how would he cope with three? In Tanya's mind he wouldn't and he'd soon be begging her to take him back and she would, with much grovelling and make-up sex on his part.

Tanya sat in the darkened flat and schemed, her goals ran through her head.

'Step one. Get Tony away from the slut.'

'Step two. Get Tony to admit that he still loves me, or at least cares for me in some way.'

'Step three. GET. RID. OF. BELLA. SWAN.'

'Step four. Get rid of The Kid.'

And step five, Tanya would only use as a last resort. Step five was a step too far in her book but if it got Tony back with her she would use it.

Tanya Denali would steal Tony away, just like she did all those years ago. She would do this with the help of Tony's father, Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

><p>Edward Carlisle Mark Anthony Cullen was a divorced man. His title of world renown brain surgeon had crumbled when his ex-wife had ratted him out to the police.<p>

She and that redneck hill billy Whitlock had taken away everthing he'd ever held dear to him. His home, his title, his millions and his only son, Edward.

Edward Anthony Cullen was Carlisle's pride and joy. Carlisle had never wanted anymore children after his son but that slut, Esme, had gotten pregnant again. With twins. His second son was killed by his daughter, in the womb.

Rosalie Elizabeth Lillian Cullen was always a pain in Carlisle's arse. She was forever trying to get him to play an inferial game or show him a drawing she'd done.

Both of his children were in there twenties now, Edward was twenty-eight and Rosalie was twenty-five.

Edward had been much like him, strong willed, arrogent and proud. Carlisle had found a perfect woman to serve his son. Tanya Denali was beautiful and obedient. She would do anything to keep his son happy. Carlisle had plans for them, big plans. The only spanner in the perfectly honed works was Isabella Swan. The harlet after his son's heart.

He'd heard from Tanya that Isabella was pregnant. He'd been furiously angry, the plates had to be replaced as did two doors. His plan wouldn't be ruined by her.

He'd just have to step up his game, in a bid to get his son back and his fortune.

His plan included his grandson and a bag of chocolat drops he knew Cayden wouldn't be able to resist...

* * *

><p>Esme Elizabeth Whitlock was coming home after a quick run to the supermarket. She was having her children home for dinner. Rosalie had just come home from holiday with her husband Emmett and there daughter Ella-May. Tony and Bella would be coming with Cayden and Jasper would be there with his two daughters, Alicia and Aleigha. Esme was happy to have her family home for the night. After everything that had happened with Cayden she saw it as a good sign.<p>

"Hey darlin', I've run you a bath and your clothes for this evening are laid out on the bed. You go and pamper yourself whilst I start dinner. Jasper's here with the girls too." John told her, she smiled at her husband of eight years.

"Thank you sweetheart. I'll just go and say hello to Jay and the girls then I'll go and get ready." She kissed him on the way past and went off to say hello to Jasper and get ready.

"Hey Jay, how are you?"

Jasper smiled and replied, "hey Mom. We're doing good, Alicia took her first steps about a week ago and Aleigha's starting to string sentences together." He looked upon the playing children with pride and love.

Esme smiled and kissed his head. "Our girls are getting big now huh? I can't believe it's been fifteen months Jay, I miss her too." She stroked his hair as she spoke. Jasper's wife Maria had died giving birth to the angels sat in front of them. There had been complications and they couldn't save her. Esme remembered how distraught Jasper had been after she'd passed.

"I know Mom, she's watching over us though, she'd be so proud of them. I miss her so much." Esme wiped away the lone tear that strayed from her step-son's eye, kissing him once more she ruffled his hair and left him with his daughters as she went to get ready.

* * *

><p>Jasper Jonathan Whitlock was a widowed man, he'd been left by his wife to raise their two daughters after complications with the birth had killed her. He loved his daughters dearly and couldn't bear to think if something happened to either of them.<p>

Jasper was born in Austin, Texas and lived there until he was ten. His mother had been shot dead on her way home from work at a local diner. The cops said it was a case of mistaken identity. Not that it made it any better. He'd been shipped to England where he lived with his father until he was eighteen and opted to go to university. He'd lived in dorms and that's where he'd met his wife. Maria Caldera was a hispanic american, born in Florida. Jasper thought she was the most beautiful person he'd ever met, apart from Esme.

Jasper and Maria had married right out of university, he'd got his diploma in Family Law like his father and she'd studied medicine, training to become a nurse.

Jasper thought about their anniversary, it was the twins birthday. the 18th of november. She'd died and left him alone on the anniversary of their wedding day.

"I miss her too Jay. I hate the fact she'll never get to see the girls grow and love and have their own children but son, you've got to look forwards, looking to the future helps you to keep out of the past. What did your Mom used to say? 'Jazzy walk forwards and don't look back, no matter what happens. Never look back.' Take her advice Jasper, I did." John placed a hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed tightly. Hoping to reassure him that everything would be okay.

"Thanks Dad. I love you too." Jasper chuckled as he wiped away the fallen tears.

"Gampy!" Alicia called. John looked towards his Granddaughter and smiled, those girls were beauties and Jasper would have his hands full later on in there teenage years, he just hoped he found a nice girl and gave them a Mother.

* * *

><p>As Carlisle sat an thought he had a flashback of the day everything went to shit.<p>

**FLASHBACK**

_Carlisle heard his wife come home from a hospital appointmet she'd attended with her mother._

_"How long does it take to go to the hospital and back Esme?" He called to her._

_Esme hated her husband, she answered him anyway, "sorry Carlisle. Mother became unwell at the appointment. It won't happen again."_

_"Damn right it won't woman! The sooner that old bat is dead the happier I'll be!" Carlisle spat. He heard his wife's sharp intake of breath and waited, she wouldn't dare answer him back._

_Esme felt white hot fury boil within her very soul and couldn't stop what spilled from her mouth next._

_"THAT OLD BAT IS MY MOTHER YOU BASTARD! I WISH YOU'D DIE! SO I COULD LIVE IN PEACE! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO DIE, SHE HAS MORE RIGHT THAN YOU DO TO LIVE!" Esme screamed. She clapped a hand to her mouth realising her mistake._

_Carlisle leapt from his chair and charged down the hall where his wife was frozen in fear. "What did you say to me?" His voice was deadly._

_SMACK!_

_Esme had no time to protect herself from the blow she took. She dropped to the floor and cried out in pain._

_"DON'T - YOU - EVER - EVER - DISRESPECT - ME - AGAIN - WOMAN!" Carlisle roared. He punctuated every word with a kick to the ribs, breaking several._

_"CARLISLE! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Tony bellowed down the hall._

_'Tony! Help me son!' Esme thought desperatly. _

_"Stay out of this Edward! This is between me and this slut!" Carlisle hissed._

_"Get away from her Carlisle." Carlisle ignored his son, " I SAID, GET AWAY FROM HER! NOW!" Tony's fury rivaling his fathers as he stalked his way down the hallway._

_"Go to your room, your mother will come and talk to you when she is able." Carlisle didn't care his son had seen everything. It was time he saw what a woman deserved! All men had authority over ANY and ALL women. Tony would do well to remember it!_

_"Don't make me hurt you Carlisle, you can't silence me with a swift smack anymore! Leave her ALONE!" Tony's voice was a growl. "Pick on someone your own size! I'll take you old man! Come on, Hit me! HIT ME! GO ON OLD MAN! TAKE A POP AT ME!" Tony was quickly losing patients with this man._

_Carlisle's blood boiled and he swung for the ungrateful little bastard._

_He missed and Tony slammed into his father bringing him to the floor. Punching every inch of his fathers face and torso. He broke Carlisle's nose and dislocated his jaw. The pain was unbearable and Carlisle lay on the floor moaning in pain._

_Tony stood and spat in his father's face, he turned to his mother with tears in his eyes. "Mum! Are you okay? Should I call an ambulance? Tell me what to do Mum!" Tony began to panic as pain shot across his mother's features._

_"Call an ambulance and the police, then get me a cushion for my head. I need to phone Jonathan too. This time that BASTARD HAS GONE TO FAR! CAN YOU HEAR ME YOU ARSEHOLE! I'M GONNA DIVORCE YOU AND TAKE AWAY EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR! YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU EVER TRIED TO HARM MY SON EDWARD CARLISLE! I SWEAR IT!" Esme began to pant as the anger flowed through her freely and Carlisle had never seen her so furiously angry. He was honestly scared of what his son and that woman would do to him. He only hoped he had some working body parts after all of this was over._

**FLASHBACK END**

Carlisle sat and remembered the pain, the pain his son had inflicted and the emotional pain that flashed white hot through him when his son had spat in his face. He knew then that he would make his son happy, he would get him a good wife, one who wouldn't disobey him and wreak havoc on his life.

Edward Carlisle Mark Anthony Cullen swore to himself that he'd make it up to his son. He'd bring him happiness unknown and fuel his desire to control a woman. It was a win win situation what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p>"TONY! Come ON! We have to go now before we're late!" Bella called.<p>

"BeeBum, why does it take Daddy longer to get ready than us?" Cayden asked, she smiled down at the small boy and answered,

"Because buddy, Daddy is a pain in the bum and likes to make a grand entrance wherever he goes!" Cayden giggled and clutched her hand tighter.

"Okay, okay! I'm here, let's go!" The little family of three traipsed down to the carpark and climbed in their car, Tony started it up and the drove off all singing to a song on the radio.

An hour later Tony pulled up to his childhood home, he rarely ever came back here after what happened to his mother that day. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself he finally got out of the car and got out, pulling a sleeping Cayden from the backseat and taking Bella's hand.

The three made their way to the front door and it flew open. "TONY!" Rosalie called to him.

"Hey Rosie bud. Keep it down will you! Cayden's asleep." Tony hushed his hyperactive sister. She smiled sheepishly at him and turned to Bella.

She pulled Bella into a close hug. "Your pregnant aren't you?" Rose whispered into her ear, Bella nodded her yes and Rosie's squeal rivalled Alice's anyday.

"SHUSH! We haven't told your Mum yet! Let us tell her will you!" Bella hissed.

"Sorry, sorry! I'll be quiet." Rose mumbled, blushing lightly. Pulling Bella by the hand she led them into the living room.

"JAY!" Bella yelped and charged the unsuspecting man. Grabbing him around the waist she squeezed him tightly.

"Well hey there, Miss. Bella! What's brought this on kid?" Jasper chuckled at the woman still securly around his waist.

"I missed you! And where are those girls of yours!" She demanded letting go of him to make her way to the playing twins on the carpet.

"Sorry Jay, she's a bit all over the place at the minute." Tony laughed, Emmett came bounding into the room then, his daughter Ella slung on his back. The five year old squealed in delight as her father bounced her around.

"UNCLE TONY!" Ella yelled, shocking Cayden from his sleep.

"TONY? IS THAT YOU AND BELLA?" Esme called from the kitchen.

"Yeah Ma' it's us!" Tony wondered why he hated to come home, everytime he did the past was forgotten and he was enveloped in the love and warmth of his family.

Esme came bustling out of the kitchen with a tea tray layden with a tea pot and cups, a milk jug and sugar pot, twenty odd spoons and small finger sandwiches. "Oh Bella dear! How are you?" Bella stood to greet the woman who'd been a second mother to her as a child, Esme dropped the tray and stood staring transfixed at Bella.

"Everythin' okay darlin'?" John's voice floated through from the kitchen. Esme still didn't move and Bella was getting paranoid with the stares.

"Mum? What's wrong? What's th-" SLAP!

Tony stumbled backwards from his mother's furious glare, his cheek stinging. "What the HELL MA'!" Tony yelled.

"DON'T YOU 'MA' ME ANTHONY CULLEN! HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN! AND NOT EVEN A BLOODY PHONE CALL! WHY IN THE NAME OF CARLISLE'S BAGGY Y-FRONTS DID YOU NOT TELL ME BELLA WAS PREGNANT!" Bella couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing as every eye swivled in her direction.

"DON'T YOU THINK YOU'VE GOTTEN AWAY WITH THIS EITHER ISABELLA MARIE DWYER-SWAN! YOUR JUST AS MUCH AT FAULT!" Esme's yelling had upset the twins and Cayden, who had taken a protective stance in front of his BeeBum.

"NANNA ESME! DON'T SHOUT! YOU'LL SCARE MY BABIES!" Cayden yelped. Emmett lost it as did Jasper and they both curled up laughing.

"We were going to tell you tonight Esme, honestly. We just wanted to get past the twelve week mark. You know how superstitious I am. Especially after what happend to Izy." Esme didn't know it but Bella had named her daughter after both her and Rosalie.

"Oh sweetie! I didn't think at all! I'm so sorry!" Esme gushed, Bella waved her off and routed in her hand bag.

"Here Nanna, these are your grandbabies." Esme looked confused,

"Triplets." It burst from her like a balloon.

"TRIPLETS!" Esme exclaimed excitedly, Jasper and Emmett sobered up instantly.

"Aww, Tony man. I'm sorry!" Emmett got four different slaps around the head as Tony grinned.

"They're the best thing to ever happen to me Em. I've got my family, what more could I need?" Tony's grin only widened with his statement.

"Okay, so not to break up the happy declariations of love for my babies but I'm starving. Muuuuum? Can we eat?" The room erupted in laughter and Esme showed the people she loved the most to the dining room to get settled whilst she served the food.

Esme, Bella, Tony and Jasper all had one thought.

_'From here it only get's better._'

Little did the four of them know, trouble was brewing around the corner and the coming battle would tear the family apart, in more ways than one...

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know, it's short and sweet but honestly I'm working on the 'TROUBLE'. It's gotta be good. I want you faithful readers to be happy with the chain of events set into motion by this chapter and I need just another week to get it ready! <strong>

**As usual the first TEN to review will get a sneaky look at Chapter Six...**

**My internet keeps mucking up too, so if I don't answer you're Reviews PM me and I'll get right on it! **

**Thank you to everyone who reads this and reviews! You're support is welcomed and appreciated!**

**Love **

**A. xx**


End file.
